I Love You
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Side story of 'I Hate You With My Love' with Sasuke's version. Semua dimulai dari sebuah tabrakan lalu pertemuan yang sering terjadi dan berakhir dengan sebuah cinta. Namun cinta itu tidak berbalas, sebab Naruto membencinya. Ya, Sasuke mencintai Naruto, namun gadis itu membencinya dan menginginkan nyawa Sasuke.


**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Ini adalah sidestory dari fic 'I Hate You With My Love'. Ini dari versinya Sasuke. Harap kalian berkenan membacanya. Silahkannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~**

**.**

_**Aku bukanlah pujangga yang pandai bersyair,**_

_**Bukan pula seorang pengarang lagu cinta,**_

_**Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda,**_

_**Yang jatuh cinta dan ingin ungkapkan cinta,**_

_**Padamu yang buatku jatuh cinta,**_

_**Seorang gadis dengan tawa ceria,**_

_**Pemilik senyum bodoh yang buatku bahagia,**_

_**Aku hanyalah seorang Romeo,**_

_**Yang jatuh cinta pada Julietnya.**_

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Love You by Kyra De Riddick**

**.**

Aku dan pengurus OSIS yang sedang bertugas berkeliling sekolah segera mempercepat langkah kaki kami ketika suara derap kaki terdengar. Sudah jelas, ada siswa yang terlambat dan sedang berlari di koridor yang berarti melanggar dua aturan sekolah, terlambat dan berlari di koridor. Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa mahluk bodoh yang begitu ingin berurusan dengan OSIS. Aku baru saja berencana untuk berbelok ke lorong yang kuyakini lokasi si pelanggar aturan ketika sebuah beban berat dengan cepat menghantamku sehingga aku terdorong ke belakang. Untungnya Sai dan yang lainnya segera menahanku sehingga aku tidak terjungkal dengan tidak elit.

Yang pertama kulihat adalah kepala kuning yang jauh lebih pendek dariku, rupanya ia sedang duduk sambil mengeluh kesakitan. Ia lalu mendongak dan ketika melihat kami, pengurus OSIS, dia langsung berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf. "Maaf, maafkan aku," ucapnya berulang kali sampai aku bosan mendengarnya.

"Eh, ano, senpai…"

"Ada apa?" responku dingin, bisa kulihat ekspresinya sedikit ngeri. "Maaf, ini," ia memungut kartu yang merupakan tanda pengenalku yang tepat di bawah kakinya dan mengembalikannya padaku. Dengan segera aku simpulkan gadis ini pasti bodoh dan berisik.

Kesimpulanku tidak salah. Ketika aku menghukumnya lari keliling lapangan karena terlambat dan berlarian di koridor dia langsung protes. "Tapi senpai, apa senpai tidak berlebihan? Ini kan baru hari pertama, setidaknya berikan aku kelonggaran sedikit saja, ya?" disertai dengan tawaran bodohnya.

Gadis ini benar-benar bodoh, pikirku. "Terlambat dan berlarian di koridor sekolah. Kalau aku melepaskanmu begitu saja, mau jadi apa junior-junior yang lain? Ini juga merupakan contoh untuk yang lain."

Dia langsung cemberut tapi tetap mengikutiku ke lapangan dan mulai berlari keliling lapangan.

"Sasuke, apa kaupikir ini tidak berlebihan?" Tanya Sai padaku. Hyuuga Neji dan Rock Lee melirikku seolah setuju dengan pendapat Sai.

"Tidak," jawabku tegas. "Lihat saja, selanjutnya dia akan membuat lebih banyak masalah. Neji, Lee, suruh anak-anak baru yang sedang berkeliling melihat ke lapangan dan beritahu mereka bahwa ini adalah contoh untuk mereka."

"Kautidak melakukan ini karena dia menginjak tanda pengenalmu, kan, Sasuke?" Ujar Neji sebelum meninggalkan aku dan Sai. Aku harus mengakui, tidak percuma kami berteman sejak kelas satu.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

Tebakanku saat itu ternyata benar. Dalam 1 bulan sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai, gadis berisik bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu hampir setiap hari terlambat dan hampir setiap hari aku melihat wajah dan namanya di ruang piket pagi.

Aku menghela napas ketika lagi-lagi melihat manusia berkepala kuning di hadapanku berdiri dengan wajah sebalnya yang jelas dia perlihatkan padaku. Sudah jelas dia membenciku karena akulah yang paling sering memberi hukuman berat bagi yang terlambat yang berarti dia yang paling sering mendapat hukuman dariku.

"Lagi-lagi, kau, Uzumaki," sindirku.

"Lagi-lagi, kau, Uchiha senpai," balasnya dengan berani. Mungkin karena terlalu sering kuhukum dia jadi berani membalas ucapanku. Dan hal ini pula yang membuatku senang menghukumnya.

"Apa begitu sulit untukmu tidak masuk ke ruang piket ini selama seminggu?"

Dia langsung melotot padaku. "Mau bagaimana lagi, ada orang tertentu yang begitu bahagia kalau bisa melihatku di sini." Dia kembali membalas ejekanku. Tapi sayangnya kali ini kau akan menyesali kata-katamu, dobe.

"Dan orang tertentu itu akan sangat bahagia melihatmu membersihkan toilet saat jam makan siang nanti."

"Apa?!" lagi-lagi teriakan protesnya hampir memecahkan gendang telingaku. Teriakan protes yang sudah lama tidak kudengar sejak awal-awal ia kuhukum berlari keliling lapangan. Ck, bersama gadis berisik seperti dia tidak baik untuk kesehatan telinga.

"Dan yang lainnya, cepat lari keliling lapangan 10 kali!" perintahku pada siswa lain yang terlambat sekaligus mengabaikan protes Naruto. Ia semakin marah dan mengeluarkan lebih banyak protes namun aku memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

.

Jam makan siang kulalui dengan mengawasi Naruto membersihkan toilet sekolah. Awalnya dia mengerjakannya dengan semangat mungkin karena dia pikir dia hanya perlu membersihkan toilet yang kutunjukkan padanya. Namun, raungan singanya sekali lagi terdengar ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa toilet yang harus ia bersihkan adalah SELURUH toilet yang ada di sekolah dan tentu saja, itu memakan waktu lama. Sehingga ia harus lanjut mengerjakannya setelah jam sekolah berakhir.

"Idiot, bahkan membersihkan toiletpun kautidak bisa?" ujarku datar ketika melihatnya menyikat dengan tidak semangat. Ia langsung berhenti bekerja dan berbalik padaku. Menatapku marah. "Apa maksudmu, senpai? Rasanya semua yang kulakukan tidak pernah beres di matamu!"

"Apa aku harus menunjukkan padamu bagaimana caranya menyikat toilet, hah?!" sergahku kasar. "Lihat bagian kiri belum seputih bagian kanan, sikat lagi."

Naruto langsung membanting sikat dan cairan pembersih yang ia pegang sampai tumpah dan lagi-lagi melotot padaku. Dan dengan nada tinggi dia berkata padaku, "Senpai, sadar tidak kau itu sudah keterlaluan?! Aku hanya terlambat selama beberapa hari terakhir tapi hukumanku jauh lebih berat dibandingkan teman-teman yang lain! Memangnya senpai ada sentimen padaku atau bagaimana?!"

Sentimen katanya? Sebenarnya tidak juga. Hanya saja setiap melihatnya aku ingin saja menghukumnya. Kalau ditanya alasannya aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas aku ingin menghapus senyum bodohnya itu.

"Aku hanya benci orang bodoh dan berisik sepertimu," ucapku tanpa pikir panjang. "Cepat bereskan tugasmu dan pulang, aku lelah melihat wajahmu." Aku langsung meninggalkannya setelah mengatakan itu, namun aku berhenti setelah melewati pintu toilet sebab aku mendengar suara isakan pelan di belakangku.

Dia… menangis? Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa menangis. Seorang pembuat masalah sepertinya bisa menangis juga rupanya? Tapi kenapa dia sangat diam? Harusnya dia menangis dengan lebih keras kan? Hmh… tidak bagus.

.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

.

Mungkin sejak saat itulah aku jadi selalu memperhatikan gadis bernama Naruto itu. Aku ingin mengenal sosoknya lebih jauh. Sosok yang berada di balik sosoknya yang berisik dan bodoh. Awalnya aku tidak tau kenapa? Namun akupun menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin sejak hari aku melihatnya menangis atau mungkin sejak ia menabrakku. Dan mungkin Tuhan pun ikut campur tangan pada kisah kami.

Aku sedang memeriksa proposal kegiatan salah satu klub ketika kudengar suara kaca pecah. Aku segera meletakkan kertas-kertas membosankan yang terlihat kaku itu dan menengok ke luar, mencari tahu siapa orang bodoh yang telah memecahkan kaca jendela sekolah. Yaang kulihat adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah ketakutannya yang khas.

Aku langsung bersandar santai di jendela. Ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya, namun si rambut panjang Neji sudah keluar lebih dahulu dan memanggil Naruto ke ruang hukuman. Aku yakin, salah seorang guru yang melihat Neji yang langsung menyuruhnya menghukum Naruto. Akupun hendak melanjutkan tugasku membaca proposal yang belum selesai namun sms Neji langsung mengusikku.

'_**Urus gadis kecilmu.'**_

Sialan, umpatku dalam hati. Memangnya perasaanku sebegitu mudahnya dibaca?

Dalam waktu lima menit aku sudah sampai di ruang kedisiplinan siswa di mana Unkai-sensei sedang menceramahi Naruto yang hanya tunduk pasrah. Ceramah panjangnya yang membosankan akhirnya selesai pada satu pertanyaan yang diajukannya padaku. "Menurutmu hukuman apa yang harus diberikan padanya?"

Naruto langsung melotot begitu menyadari bahwa akulah yang dimintai saran oleh Unkai-sensei. Aku yakin dia sedang mereka-reka hukuman kejam apa yang akan kuberikan padanya. Memikirkannya membuatku jadi ingin mengerjainya.

"Dia merusak properti sekolah, jadi saya rasa akan lebih baik kalau dia membantu mengurus properti sekolah yang lain."

"Maksudmu?" Unkai-sensei masih belum mengerti yang kumaksud.

"Lapangan belakang sekolah sudah lama diabaikan. Saya rasa Uzumaki-san bisa membantu OSIS membersihkannya."

Unkai-sensei langsung menyetujui usulanku dan aku langsung melihat Naruto menatapku sebal. Rasanya aku ingin tersenyum melihatnya, tapi aku menahan wajahku menunjukkan ekspresinya. Bukan karena aku takut Naruto akan mengamuk, tapi aku tidak tahu senyum seperti apa yang harus aku tunjukkan padanya.

Sore harinya seusai sekolah, aku dan Naruto langsung menuju taman belakang sekolah yang memang sangat berantakan. Murid-murid memang menghindari area ini karena ada rumor tempat ini berhantu. Padahal mereka hanya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di taman belakang ini.

Naruto mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan memunguti sampah-sampah yang tidak bisa hancur. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat dengan cepat. Tapi dia tidak mengeluh, hanya sesekali terdengar umpatannya untukku. Sekali lagi aku menahan senyumyang hampir saja tercetak di wajahku. Aku tidak ingin dia mengira aku menikmati melihatnya bekerja seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya aku senang juga sebab jarang sekali aku melihatnya begitu keras melakukan sesuatu. Dia terlihat sangat … cantik.

Bruk!

Aku melihatnya kepayahan membawa sekarung sampah berisikan rumput yang baru saja ia potong. Aku yakin dia sudah lelah. Aku berniat membantunya namun aku tidak tahu seperti apa respon yang akan diberikannya. Apakah dia akan menanggapinya positif? Atau negatif? Atau mungkin dia akan tahu kalau aku menyukainya? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa dia selalu membuatku berpikir ulang tentang apa yang akan kulakukan untuknya? Kenapa aku harus khawatir pada respon yang akan kuterima darinya? Apakah karena aku mencintainya?

"SENPAI!" suara teriakannya bahkan sudah kuhafal. "Setidaknya bantu aku membuang sampah ini. Memangnya kau sedikitpun tidak punya rasa kasihan pada gadis sepertiku?"

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku lagi. Aku terlalu senang mendengarnya butuh bantuanku.

"He? Rupanya Uchiha Sasuke-senpai bisa tersenyum juga, ya?!" dia langsung menyindirku. "Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke-senpai bisa tersenyum kalau melihat seorang gadis teraniaya!"

Aku langsung menghapus senyum di wajahku dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sebelum membantunya mengangkat karung sampah itu aku meninggalkan sebuah jitakan pelan di kepalanya, dan itu membuatku mendengar lolongan kemarahannya.

Setelah membuang sampah, dia langsung membersihkan kandang hewan peliharaan guru. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu kalau dia menyukai kelinci sebab dia hampir lupa waktu saat membersihkan kandang andai aku tidak mengusik kesenangannya.

"Fuuh, capeknya~" keluhan pertamanya akhirnya terdengar.

"Minum ini," ucapku sambil menyerahkan botol air minumku padanya. Dia menyambutnya dengan ragu tapi meminumnya dengan penuh nafsu setelah tahu isinya adalah jus jeruk.

"Ahhh! Memang paling enak minum jus jeruk segar setelah mengeluarkan keringat! Arigatou, senpai!"

Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menahan senyum di wajahku melihat ekspresinya yang jujur. Dan dengan spontan aku langsung mengulurkan tanganku yang memegang sapu tangan ke arah wajahnya … dengan kasar.

"Grrh! Pelan sedikit! Lagi pula aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" serunya sambil merebut sapu tanganku dan membersihkan wajahnya sendiri lalu mengembalikannya padaku.

"Normalnya kau akan mengembalikannya setelah mencucinya, dobe."

Dia menatapku remeh sambil berkata, "Sayangnya aku tidak berniat membuka kesempatan bertemu denganmu lagi, SENPAI!" Dan dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa berbalik kembali.

"Bodoh," bisikku pada diri sendiri. "Seharusnya aku tidak usah menyentuhnya sejak awal."

Ya, harusnya aku tidak usah menyentuhnya sejak awal, sebab ternyata sekali menyentuh gadis yang kau sukai, selamanya kau akan terus ingin menyentuhnya. Dan karena hal itulah aku jadi gugup dan jadi tidak bisa bersikap lembut padanya. "Bodoh kau, Sasuke."

.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

.

Aku benar-benar telah bodoh karena cinta. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengorbankan berkas-berkas penting yang susah payah kukerjakan hanya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan lebih dekat dengannya?

Saat itu hari menjelang sore. Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang setelah rapat OSIS selesai ketika melihatnya sedang menepuk-nepukkan penghapus papan tulis dari lantai dua. Tak lama kemudian ia bersiap membuang air bekas mengepel, dan aku sengaja berjalan cepat menuju tempat perkiraan air akan jatuh dan membasahi diriku sendiri dan berkas yang sedang kupegang dengan air kotor itu. Hal itu membuatku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghukumnya dengan menjadi pembantu OSIS.

Aku benar-benar bodoh. Bahkan mungkin telah jadi idiot karena cinta ini. Melihatnya bekerja begitu giat mengetik laporan-laporan yang menjadi korban karena kebodohanku seharusnya membuatku senang, tapi aku justru merasa kesal pada komputer yang selalu menjadi tujuan matanya. Aku ingin dia melihatku. Dan karena keegoisanku yang bodoh, aku melakukan tindakan bodoh lain dengan sengaja menjatuhkan berkas berisi biodataku di dekatnya dan memintanya untuk memungutnya.

"He? Rupanya kau lair 23 Juli ya, senpai?" komentarnya setelah membaca biodata yang sengaja kujatuhkan agar dia memang membacanya. Lalu aku, masih dengan gaya stoicku, merebut kertas itu dan menyuruhnya kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Padahal sesungguhnya aku sangat senang.

.

Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar merupakan virus dalam hidupku. Ia hadir dalam hidupku dengan cara yang tidak terduga, mengisi hari-hariku dengan cara yang tidak kuharapkan, dan membuatku jatuh cinta pada sosoknya dengan cara yang tidak pernah kubayangkan. Dia membuatku tidak bisa bersikap sebagaimana diriku adanya. Segala hal tentangnya membuatku tidak bisa memutuskan jalan terbaik, dan membuatku tidak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa setiap kali melihatnya.

Tuhan pun seolah ingin mendukung kisah kami, Ia mengatur pertemuan yang selalu saja meninggalkan kesan untuk kami atau mungkin… untukku. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa menemukan tempat istirahatku? Bagaimana ia bisa berada di dekatku ketika aku menunjukkan sisi adik manjaku ketika Itachi-niisan menelepon? Dan kenapa dia bisa membuatku menceritakan hal-hal pribadiku padanya?

Tapi, aku tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Justru, aku berharap agar hubungan ini tetap seperti ini hingga tiba hari di mana aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya. Hari yang tepat dengan sosokku, sosok Uchiha Sasuke, yang tepat.

Namun harapan tinggallah harapan. Hari yang kuharapkan tidak akan pernah tiba. Semuanya berawal dari permintaan pertamanya, padaku.

.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

.

"Senpai, boleh tahu tipe gadis yang kau sukai?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba di suatu sore ketika aku lagi-lagi mengawasinya membersihkan kolam belakang sekolah.

Aku sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaannya namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab aku langsung menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang. "Pintar, cantik, lembut, yang jelas tidak sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu menurut senpai Sakura bagaimana?" Rupanya itu tujuan gadis bodoh ini. Dia berusaha menjodohkanku dengan sahabatnya. Gadis bodoh yang membuatku menjadi bodoh ini tidak sadar bahwa dia baru saja meninggalkan rasa tidak nyaman padaku gara-gara pertanyaannya itu.

"Haruno Sakura? Dia memiliki semua persyaratan yang kusebutkan," sekali lagi aku menjawab asal. Kesal karena ketidaksensitifannya.

Sementara aku sedang bergulat dengan dadaku yang terasa sesak gara-gara pertanyaannya, dia malah tersenyum sumringah dan dengan ringannya menggali isi hatiku sampai tercipta lubang menganga dengan pertanyaannya, "Berarti senpai mau kan pacaran dengan Sakura?"

Aku memilih untuk diam. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menjawab asal lagi dengan berkata, "ya, aku mau." Gadis tidak sensitif ini lalu merengek-rengek padaku agar pacaran dengan Sakura. "Senpai, kumohon, mau ya? Ya? Ya?"

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Itu membuatku bimbang, aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena aku tidak menyukainya, tapi kalau aku menolaknya Naruto pasti akan marah padaku.

"Aku tahu senpai menyukai Naruto."

Aku langsung menatap Sakura ketika mendengar ucapannya. Perempuan benar-benar aneh, ia tahu aku menyukai sahabatnya tapi dia tetap menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"Tapi tidak bisakah senpai memberiku kesempatan?" Sakura menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-senpai."

"Baiklah." Ucapku akhirnya. Dengan begini setidaknya Naruto tidak akan marah padaku, lagi pula Sakura juga tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Naruto dan dia tidak keberatan dengan itu semua. Dugaanku benar. Naruto tampak sangat senang.

Hari-hariku selanjutnya tidak hanya diisi dengan kesibukanku di OSIS dan menghukum Naruto, tapi juga menjalani hubunganku dengan Sakura. Makan siang bersama jika sempat, kencan di akhir minggu, pulang sekolah bersama kalau bisa dan hal-hal lainnya yang biasa dilakukan orang pacaran.

Sakura bersikap sebagai pacar yang baik dan pengertian. Dia tidak banyak menuntut, tetapi lebih banyak memberi. Ia sabar menungguku selesai rapat agar bisa pulang bersama. Namun itu semua hanya berlaku selama beberapa minggu. Lambat laun perhatian Sakura berkurang meskipun ia masih sabar dan perhatian padaku. Mungkin ia sudah lelah menungguku membalas perasaannya atau setidaknya membalas perhatiannya padaku. Namun aku tidak bisa.

Aku memang benar-benar bodoh karena tidak bisa menyukai Sakura yang hampir sempurna sebagai seorang wanita hanya karena aku menaruh hati pada seorang gadis yang jauh tidak sempurna. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya.

Memasuki bulan ketiga hubungan kami, aku mulai jarang bertemu Sakura. Aku sendiri tidak begitu peduli sebabnya, namun pada akhirnya aku tahu ia pacaran dengan lelaki lain. Aku hanya diam saja dan menunggu sampai Sakura meminta putus. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah memintanya hingga suatu hari dia bersikeras ingin makan siang bersamaku di atap sekolah. Akupun menyetujui permintaannya dan memintanya menungguku di atap sekolah.

Ketika aku tiba di atap sekolah, kulihat Sakura sudah berada di balik pagar pembatas. Dengan segera aku menyimpulkan ia ingin bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap sekolah.

"Sakura, di situ berbahaya. Kembalilah ke sini," bujukku langsung, masih bersikap sebagai pacar yang baik. Sakura hanya berbalik menghadapku tanpa kembali ke 'zona aman'. Air matanya perlahan keluar, lalu semakin deras dan ia menangis terisak-isak.

"Aku… aku pacaran dengan orang lain," katanya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku tahu, karena itu kembalilah ke sini. Kita bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik," bujukku lagi.

Sakura tampak terkejut begitu tahu aku mengetahui perselingkuhannya. "Kau… tidak marah?"

"Aku tidak marah, karena itu ayo kembali ke sini," aku mendekat sedikit demi sedikit padanya sambil mengulurkan tanganku agar ia mau menghentikan niat bodohnya.

"Kau… benar-benar tidak marah?" sekali lagi ia bertanya.

"Aku tidak-"

"MARAHLAH PADAKU!" serunya tiba-tiba. Tangisnya pecah kembali, kini semakin parah. "Marahlah padaku meski hanya sedikit saja, karena itu berarti kau peduli padaku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak marah? Aku ini pacarmu tapi aku selingkuh di belakangmu!"

"Tentu saja aku marah, tapi kalau aku marah apa masalah akan selesai?" aku kembali membujuknya. Kali ini menggunakan kalimat yang ingin ia dengar. "Sakura, kalau kau mencintaiku, kembalilah ke sini dan kita bicarakan baik-baik."

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura masih di tengah tangisnya, "tapi apa kau mencintaiku? Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Tidak akan pernah bisa karena aku mencintai Naruto. Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padanya, namun menyadari kondisinya yang labil saat ini, tentu jawaban seperti itu akan memicu kenekatannya. Karena itu, aku memilih berbohong dan menggali lubang yang diciptakan Naruto lebih dalam.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Karena itu aku mohon kembalilah padaku, Sakura."

Aku semakin dekat dengan Sakura dan bersiap mengulurkan tanganku untuk membuka pintu pagar pembatas ketika Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya setelah berkata, " ."

Melihat seseorang melompat bunuh diri di depan mata bukanlah suatu pemandangan biasa bagi setiap orang, termasuk bagiku. Karena itu, melihat tubuhnya menghilang di depan mataku tertarik gravitasi bumi membuat tubuhku beku seketika. Aku tidak mampu bergerak selama beberapa detik sampai aku mendengar teriakan Naruto memanggil nama Sakura, dan aku mendengar bunyi debaman keras. Mungkin tubuh Sakura sudah mencapai tanah.

Aku mencoba melihatnya. Rasa dingin langsung menjalari seluruh tubuhku ketika kulihat dua sosok sedang bersimbah darah sementara para guru dan siswa langsung histeris. Akupun tidak membiarkan rasa shock menghalangiku, dengan sedikit memaksa aku berlari menuruni tangga di setiap lantai untuk sampai ke tempat dua sosok yang tergeletak penuh darah di tanah. Dan salah satunya adalah Naruto.

Ketika aku sampai di depan sekolah, ambulans juga sudah datang akupun ikut membantu mereka mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan ikut ke rumah sakit. Perawat di ambulans memberitahuku bahwa kedua tangan Naruto patah dan dia sedang dalam kondisi shock. Ketika kami tiba di rumah sakit, aku menerima kabar bahwa Sakura tewas di tempat. Penyebab kematiannya adalah pendarahan hebat di kepala dan juga karena keguguran.

.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

.

Perlu waktu tiga bulan bagi Naruto untuk sembuh. Namun waktu tiga bulan itu hanya menyembuhkan tangannya yang patah, tidak dengan hatinya. Ia meyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena gagal menyelamatkan Sakura, dan juga menyalahkanku sebagai alasan sahabatnya bunuh diri. Ia menolak untuk menemuiku selama ia dirawat di rumah sakit, bahkan setelah keluarpun ia tetap menolak untuk bertemu denganku. Kalaupun kami harus bertemu, ia hanya menunjukkan pandangan menyalahkannya padaku.

Ia terus seperti itu selama beberapa bulan. Tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apa-apa, tidak juga memberiku kesempatan untuk sekedar bulan berlalu setelah ia akhirnya kembali ke sekolah. Itu berarti sudah enam bulan Sakura meninggalkan kami namun ia masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku berniat untuk menunggunya menerima kepergian Sakura sedikit lebih lama, tetapi ingatan ketika ia berada di ujung kehidupannya membuatku tidak bisa bersabar. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, melihatnya tertawa dan bersikap seperti dulu lagi.

.

"Rupanya kau di sini," ujarku pada sosoknya yang sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon di dekat kolam belakang sekolah, tempatku sering menghabiskan waktu sendiri sebelum ia menemukan tempat ini. Dia tidak merespon ucapanku, tidak dengan suaranya maupun gerak tubuhnya. Ia terus membelakangiku dan hanya menatap pada kolam. "Kau … masih marah?" tanyaku akhirnya. Pertanyaan yang kurasa tidak tepat, tapi akupun tidak tahu apa yang harus kutanyakan padanya.

Akhirnya ia menunjukkan responnya setelah lama ia tidak mengacuhkanku. Ia menoleh padaku, menunjukkan wajahnya yang dingin dan pandangannya yang hampa. "Kau mencintai Sakura?"

Lagi-lagi perasaan tidak nyaman ini mengusikku mendengar pertanyaannya. Rasanya begitu menyebalkan sampai-sampai aku ingin marah dan berteriak pada sosok di hadapanku yang telah meninggalkan rasa tidak nyaman ini padaku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa marah padanya.

"Ne, senpai," ia memanggilku dengan suara lirih yang bergetar seolah ia ingin menangis lagi, "Katakan padaku kalau kau menyayanginya."

Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku mendengar permintaannya. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak juga sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintai sahabatmu sebab kaulah yang aku inginkan. Kenapa kau tidak juga sadar bahwa aku sudah mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri selama ini semuanya demi dirimu dan hanya untukmu. Meskipun setiap saat aku selalu tersiksa sebab aku harus bersikap sebagai pacar yang baik untuk orang yang tidak pernah kusukai, kau tidak pernah mau berusaha untuk menyadarinya. Sebodoh apa kau ini? Sebodoh apa kau sehingga membuatku juga ikut menjadi bodoh dengan melakukan semua kebodohan ini?!

"Aku tidak pernah mencintainya."

Kuputuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya padanya. Aku tidak akan mengalah lagi kali ini, Naruto. Meskipun kau akan membenciku, aku tidak akan lagi menutupi perasaanku agar kaupun tidak bisa lagi menutup mata.

Naruto kembali diam dan hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi shock di wajahnya. Mungkin ia sedang bertanya mengapa aku menerima Sakura padahal aku tidak mencintainya. Atau mungkin dia sedang memaki-maki aku di dalam pikirannya. Tapi aku tidak peduli akan semua itu. Kali ini aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa aku menyukainya.

Kudekati ia yang masih terduduk dengan wajah shocknya. Aku berlutut, menyejajarkan tinggiku dengannya dan kubingkai wajahnya yang kini meneteskan air mata. Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan? Tanyaku dalam hati sambil menghapus kedua aliran hangat di pipinya. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendorongku sampai-sampai aku jatuh terduduk ke belakang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kaubisa sekejam ini?!" teriaknya. Air matanya semakin banyak membasahi wajahnya.

Aku berdiri, menatapnya dan mengatakan alasanku yang sebenarnya dengan tegas. "Karena kau yang memintanya." Ia sekali lagi diam mendengar jawabanku. "Karena itu permintaan dari orang yang kusukai."

Mungkin karena aku mengatakan bahwa dialah yang kusukai dia sekali lagi mencoba untuk lari dari kenyataan dan menganggap bahwa aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. "Bo..hong. Kau berbohong kan? Yang barusan itu bohong kan? Kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk lepas dari tanggung jawab. Iya kan?" Suaranya terdengar begitu memilukan. Seolah ia sangat terluka mendengar kata-kataku.

Namun sesungguhnya yang terluka adalah aku. Sakura dan hampir semua orang di sekolah ini tahu bahwa aku hanya menaruh perhatian padanya, tapi dia sendiri justru membutakan mata dan hatinya dan dengan mudahnya menghancurkan hatiku dengan permintaannya. Menjadi egoispun ada batasnya, dobe!

"Kenapa kau tidak juga sadar?" kataku dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. Menghadapinya benar-benar bukan hal mudah. Dia membuatku tidak bisa tetap tenang. "Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu bagaimana sikapku begitu berbeda terhadapmu? Atau aku harus membuat semua orang di sekolah ini mengatakannya padamu? Bahkan Sakurapun tahu kalau kau yang aku inginkan, dan bukannya dia."

Dia hanya diam. Mungkin tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk sekali lagi membutakan hatinya.

"Hanya kau, hanya kau yang terus saja membutakan hatimu. Sampai di mana kau mau bersikap egois?" akhirnya termuntahkan, semua rasa frustasi yang kusimpan selama ini akhirnya kumuntahkan padanya. Akhirnya ia tidak lagi bisa kabur dan bersikap tidak tahu. "Sakurapun tahu, aku pacaran dengannya karena kau yang minta. Mungkin ia berharap aku akan menyukainya seiring waktu bersamanya, tapi ia tahu aku tidak bisa menyukainya dan memutuskan untuk berselingkuh-"

"Aku membencimu," selanya cepat. Aku serasa mendapat pukulan dari berbagai arah mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa dia membenciku dengan mudah dan lugas seperti itu. "Mencintaiku? Bagaimana mungkin kau berharap aku akan memaafkanmu hanya dengan alasanmu itu?! Sakura melompat di depan matamu tapi kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa untuknya! Saat itu, bahkan berbohong untuk menyelamatkannyapun kau tidak bisa?! Manusia tidak punya hati sepertimu tidak pantas bicara tentang cinta! Bahkan kau tidak pantas untuk hidup!"

Kau salah, Naruto. Aku bukannya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku bukanlah manusia yang tidak punya hati. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya sampai-sampai akupun rela membohongi diriku sendiri dan mengatakan cinta pada orang yang tidak kusukai. Semua itu kulakukan untukmu, Naruto. Karena aku mencintaimu, kulakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia dan tertawa. Tapi kenapa semuanya tidak pernah bisa membuatmu mengerti bahwa KAUlah yang aku inginkan dan bukan orang lain.

Hei, Naruto, kalau aku menjelaskan semuanya, apakah kau akan percaya? Tentu tidak, kan? Kau pasti akan menganggap bahwa aku hanya mencari-cari alasan. Jadi sekarang, apa yang kauinginkan? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. Lalu dengan mudahnya dia berkata, "Kau tahu, aku mungkin akan bersamamu, untuk bisa melihatmu mati di hadapanku."

Naruto, andai kau berada di posisiku, mendengar orang yang kau cintai mengatakan benci padamu dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk melihatmu mati, bagaimanakah perasaanmu?

Aku… sakit, Naruto.

Dengan kata-katamu itu, kaubaru saja menancapkan ribuan jarum di hatiku. Rasanya dingin dan sakit, sampai-sampai aku tidak lagi bisa merasakan apakah aku masih bernafas atau tidak. Sakit… dobe.

"Benar… begitu?" ucapku kemudian. Lihat Naruto, betapa bodohnya aku kau buat, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melepasmu meskipun kau ingin membunuhku.

Ya," jawabnya lirih hampir berbisik, "Kau mencintaiku, kan? Karena itu aku akan menjadi pacarmu. Aku juga akan bersikap sebagai pacar yang baik untukmu, kalau perlu sampai menikah denganmu. Lalu aku akan melihatmu mati dengan senyum di wajahku."

Aku tidak tahu bahwa mencintaimu bisa sesakit ini, Naruto. Andai kau bisa melihat hatiku, mungkin kau akan melihatnya sebagai benda yang telah berlubang di sana-sini dalam keadaan yang membusuk tapi tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu.

"Deal."

Inilah keputusanku Naruto. Meskipun aku harus berakhir sebagai mayat untuk bisa melihatmu tersenyum, maka akan kuberikan tubuh ini untuk menjadi tumbal agar senyum yang dulu kaumiliki menunjukkan dirinya lagi.

Hari itu, akhirnya aku memiliki Naruto meski dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan. Dan hari itu juga, aku mengatakan pada orang tuaku bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor yang telah lama mereka rencanakan. Mereka menuntut penjelasan, namun aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan, bahwa gadis yang kucintai baru bisa tersenyum kembali ketika ia melihat tubuhku tidak lagi dihuni jiwa.

.

Hari-hari awal kami menjalani hubungan terasa kaku. Tidak hanya karena Naruto masih bersikap dingin padaku namun juga karena gosip yang beredar di sana-sini terasa sangat mengusik. Belum lagi sikap Naruto yang seolah tidak sabar menunggu kematian menghampiriku. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, sebesar apakah kebenciannya padaku?

Namun hari demi hari kami lalui juga. Secara perlahan aku mulai melihat kembali sosok Naruto yang dulu bersamaan dengan sosokku yang semakin merapuh dimakan tumor yang bersarang di otakku. Tapi bagiku semuanya setimpal, sebab aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok gadis berisik dan bodoh yang telah menjebakku dengan cintanya.

Waktu terus berlalu, aku mulai sering absen dari sekolah karena kondisi tubuhku yang semakin memburuk. Itu membuat Naruto jadi memiliki alasan untuk datang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan keluargaku. Mereka semua berkata aku beruntung mendapatkan pacar seperti Naruto dan aku seharusnya merasa lebih bersemangat untuk hidup dan mau melakukan operasi itu. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku akan kehilangan Naruto kalau sampai aku melakukannya.

Dan aku tidak bisa kehilangan Naruto.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa Naruto menungguku di gerbang sekolah. Sejak keadaanku memburuk dia memang selalu menungguku di gerbang sekolah kalau aku akan masuk. Sepertia biasanya ia langsung menggandeng tanganku dan menuntunku ke kelas dengan lembut. Ia akan tinggal di kelas denganku sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan dia akan menjemputku kembali saat makan siang. Hari itu kami berjanji akan makan siang dengan bekal buatannya.

Aku masih di tengah pelajaran ketika rasa sakit di kepala yang sudah biasa kurasakan mulai mengusikku. Denyut-denyut tak kasat mata namun sangat menyakitkan membuat pandanganku buram dan akupun tidak mampu merasakan apapun lagi. Sepertinya aku pingsan, tapi aku merasa mendengar suara Naruto memanggilku dengan panik.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" teriaknya terdengar cemas. Akupun berpikir tidak apa bila kematian benar-benar menjemputku. Setidaknya, aku bisa pergi dengan harapan bahwa gadis yang kucintai peduli padaku dengan tulus, meski hanya sedikit.

Ketika aku terbangun, aku berada di rumah sakit. Naruto sedang menatapku dengan pandangan… cemas? Atau mungkin kecewa sebab aku masih terbangun. Akupun begitu. Aku kecewa sebab aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa suara yang kudengar sebelumnya hanyalah anganku saja. Naruto pulang setelah Itachi-nii datang untuk menjagaku di rumah sakit.

"Otouto, kaubenar-benar membuat kami cemas tahu tidak?" ujar Itachi-nii setelah Naruto pulang.

"Hn."

"Aku benar-benar bingung, kenapa kau masih bersikeras menolak untuk melakukan operasi, apa kautidak kasihan pada Naruto?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Itachi-nii sedikit banyak membuatku bingung, namun segera kutepis kemungkinan yang melintas di pikiranku yang sudah pasti jauh dari harapan. Tidak mungkin Naruto benar-benar mencemaskanku seperti itu. Yang diinginkannya adalah melihatku mati.

"Tadi pagi dia menelepon ke rumah sambil menangis sesenggukan. Ibu sampai harus membujuknya agar menenangkan diri sebelum menelepon. Kautahu? Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menyebutkan nama rumah sakit," cerita Itachi-nii sambil tertawa kecil. "Ketika melihat kami, dia langsung memeluk Ibu dan menangis histeris. Ibu jadi lupa mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Anak itu benar-benar akan membuat ibu melupakanmu. Hehe~"

Seketika sebuah harapan melambung dalam diriku. Seolah-olah aku bisa melihat cahaya kecil setelah berjalan dalam lorong gelap untuk waktu yang lama. Benarkah kau begitu peduli padaku, Naruto? Bolehkah aku memiliki harapan untuk dicintai olehmu? Bolehkah aku pegang harapan ini sebagai ganti usiaku?

"Aniki," panggilku pada Itachi-nii, membuat tawanya hilang. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu," ucapku kemudian. Kuputuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada kakakku sendiri. "Alasanku menolak melakukan operasi itu."

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi-nii. Awal pertemuanku dengan Naruto, saat-saat yang kami lalui, yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, lubang yang digali Naruto di hatiku karena permintaannya, kematian Sakura, hingga hubungan kami saat ini. Aku menceritakan semuanya, menumpahkan beban yang kutahan selama ini bersamaan dengan air mata … yang ternyata akupun memilikinya.

"Aku mencintainya, aniki, sangat. Tapi dia membenciku, dia berjanji akan bersamaku asalkan dia bisa melihatku mati. Karena itu, aku … tidak bisa melakukannya."

Itachi-nii mendengarkanku dengan sabar, dan saat aku menangis ia menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut seperti yang biasa dilakukannya padaku ketika kami masih kecil.

"Percayalah padaku, Otouto, pengorbananmu tidaklah sia-sia."

.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

.

"Aku sudah dengar penyakitmu dari orang tuamu," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Saat itu sebulan berlalu sejak aku pingsan di sekolah dan sejak saat itu pula aku tidak pernah lagi masuk sekolah. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menjalani operasi itu?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan meneruskan bacaanku. Ia jadi kesal dan berteriak padaku, "Teme, jawab aku!"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku yang sedang aku baca aku mengatakan alasan yang sangat tidak ingin kuucapkan. "Karena ada kemungkinan aku akan sembuh."

Kuperhatikan dia tampak bingung dan sempat tidak bisa bicara. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali menemukan suaranya meskipun kali ini terdengar bergetar. "Justru itu bagus, kan? Kau bisa sembuh dan terus hidup."

Kuletakkkan buku yang kubaca dan menatap wajah Naruto lekat. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua pembicaraan ini, dobe? Bukankah kau menginkan kematianku? Maka aku memberikannya padamu. Apa sekarang kauingin bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin aku mati? "Dan kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku sembuh?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Eh?" ia tampak semakin bingung. Dan wajah bingungnya itu tak urung membuatku tersenyum. Inilah sosok Naruto yang kurindukan. Si berisik bodoh dengan macam ekspresi yang ia miliki. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam kesenanganku sendiri. Aku masih punya pembicaraan serius dengan gadisKU.

"Jangan bilang kaulupa alasanmu bersamaku sekarang ini," kataku lembut, selembut luka yang menyayat hatiku ketika aku mengatakannya. "Kalau aku sembuh dan hidup, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Naruto? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku atau membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri? Manapun yang akan kaupilih, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak mau kaupergi dan aku juga tidak mau kaumengotori tanganmu."

Ya, dobe. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku menjadi seorang idiot yang rela mengorbankan nyawa demi sosok yang ia cintai tapi membencinya. Karena bagiku, kauterlalu berarti untuk kulepas pergi ataupun untuk membuat setitik saja bagian tubuhmu tersentuh dosa.

"Kau harus melakukan operasi itu," ujarnya setelah lama terdiam.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku menyuarakan apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Kenapa aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu pergi meninggalkanku, Naruto?

Karena aku yang memintanya."

Aku sekali lagi menatapnya. Mencoba mencari maksud dari kekeraskepalaannya saat ini. Ah, ya, benar juga. "Baiklah, toh, masih ada kemungkinan aku akan mati dalam operasi itu."

Naruto langsung menatapku dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Terkejutkah? Marahkah? Atau tidak percaya?

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," ucapku lagi menyambung kalimatku sebelumnya, "Aku ingin menerima ungkapan hatimu yang sesungguhnya."

Ya, dobe. Setidaknya, ini akan menjadi hadiah terakhirku untukmu. Karena itu, sedikit saja aku ingin tahu apa yang sesungguhnya kaurasakan terhadapku. Masihkah kau membenciku? Atau kau telah membuka sedikit celah di hatimu untukku bernaung dari teriknya penantianku selama ini?

"Wakatta!" seru Naruto setelah lama ia terdiam. Namun setelah mengucapkannya ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

Seminggu kemudian ia datang kembali, kali ini bukan di kamarku tetapi di kamar rumah sakit tempatku sebelum dan setelah operasi nanti. Ia datang dengan secarik kertas lusuh di tangannya.

"Hey, Naruto, lama tidak bertemu," ucapku lembut dan sedikit senyum.

"Aku datang memenuhi janji," ucapnya degan nada getir. Ia lalu menunduk dan berbisik di telingaku. Mengungkapkan kata hatinya yang sejujurnya, yang membuatku, untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar lega. Sebab kali ini aku benar-benar yakin bahwa pengorbananku tidaklah sia-sia.

Namun, kebahagiaan itu juga hadir bersama rasa sesal sebab karenanya aku jadi takut untuk melakukan operasi ini. Aku takut, bahwa aku tidak akan bisa lagi melihatnya. Bahwa sosoknya, yang hari itu mengenakan hoodie pemberianku, adalah kali terakhir dapat ditangkap mata ini.

Saat itu, setelah pintu putih di ruang operasi menjadi pemisah kami, aku menangis karena takut. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa setakut ini. Aku takut mati dan berpisah dengannya, namun aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan melihatnya meninggalkanku jika aku hidup. Hey, dobe, bolehkah aku hidup sekali lagi? Bolehkah aku bersamamu sedikit lebih lama? Aku mohon izinkan aku mencintaimu sedikit lebih lama lagi, Naruto.

.

Ah, ya, benar. Saat ini aku sedang koma karena menjalani operasi itu. Aku terlalu takut untuk memilih antara hidup dan mati dan karenanya aku kabur dan bersembunyi dalam dunia gelap ini … sendirian. Dan sekarang, aku tidak tahu kemana jalan untuk pulang. Apakah, aku akan selamanya berada di sini?

"Sasuke, aku sangat membencimu."

Setitik cahaya seolah menarikku dengan paksa saat aku mendengar suara Naruto yang sangat kuhafal. Dan saat aku membuka mata, kurasakan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipiku yang aku yakini adalah Naruto. Air matanya terasa hangat di pipiku.

"Aku tahu," ucapku sekeras mungkin.

Aku melihat siluetnya yang bergerak melakukan sesuatu di sekitar tempat tidurku dan dalam waktu yang tidak lama sosoknya tergantikan oleh beberapa orang yang melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuhku. Saat pandanganku mulai jelas dengan segera aku mencari keberadaan Naruto sebab aku harus memberinya ucapan perpisahan.

Tak lama kemudian kulihat sosoknya di balik dinding kaca, melihatku dengan cemas. Matanya basah oleh air mata. Aku berusaha tersenyum padanya, meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah wajahku menunjukkan senyum itu atau tidak.

Naruto, bukannya aku ingin meninggalkanmu. Tetapi Tuhanlah yang telah menetapkan bahwa perpisahan kita adalah saat ini. Ia telah memberikan kita kesempatan untuk bertemu sekali lagi. Karena itu, Naruto, tolong antarkan kepergianku dengan senyuman sebab secantik apapun kau saat marah atau menangis, aku lebih suka melihat wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum seperti ketika kita menghabiskan waktu di kolam belakang sekolah dulu.

Aku … mencintaimu, Naruto.

**The End**

**Ada yang berkenan untuk komen?  
**

**Arigatou...  
**


End file.
